


The Perfect Boyfriend

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty feels like she'll never be happy; Jughead comforts her





	The Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Perhaps it was a dream, she thought. Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up. But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where her family was happy and getting along. Jughead had happily stayed at Fred's in this alternate reality instead of moving across town. If only everything was actually this easy, she lamented, clutching at her bedsheets.

"Betts," Jughead called from her doorway, "Your mom sent me up. You alright?"

Betty looked up. "I just want to get away from everything."

Jughead climbed into her bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Betty, I know. But you've got me. And I'm not going anywhere."

Betty sighed, relaxing against him. Her life might not be perfect, but her boyfriend was pretty damn close.


End file.
